1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sigma-delta modulator architecture and a method for realizing the architecture, particularly to a sigma-delta modulator architecture capable of automatically improving dynamic range and a method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the sigma-delta modulator (SDM) has been extensively used in audio systems, including common MP3 devices and top-class audio systems. How a product is designed to satisfy the requirements of low cost and high efficiency has become an important issue in the electronic industry. So far, all the existing technologies for improving the SDM dynamic range focus on designing a new quantizer, which requires the variation of the original architecture and additional hardware. Thus, a lot of time and capital is spent on finding an adequate specification.
To solve the abovementioned problems, the present invention proposes a SDM architecture capable of automatically improving dynamic range and a method for the same, which are realized via varying the feedforward coefficients of the original architecture. The present invention uses an algorithm to vary the SDM signal power gain and uses a program to automatically work out several sets of feedforward coefficients. Furthermore, the present invention installs additional hardwares—a peak detector, a comparator, a digital controller and switches into the SDM architecture, whereby the present invention can dynamically detect the output of each stage of SDM and modify the feedforward coefficient and thus improve the SDM dynamic range.